A Lovely Trick
by InuYame
Summary: Ed comes home after a hard day at work to relax and ends up relaxing in a different way than he had planned. Oneshot.


**Okay, so this is my first oneshot. I know it's kind of short, but, I didn't exactly want to go into too much detail, if you know what I mean. Please read and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, although I wish I owned Ed (who doesn't?). They belong to Funimation, Aniplex, and the person who wrote this awesome Anime.**

Ed was walking home after an annoying day at Central, which had unfortunately included a frustrating encounter with the Colonel. "Damn Mustang! He thinks he's so cool, ordering smaller people around. He's not so tall himself. Who the Hell does he think he is anyway?" He continued in a mocking voice, "'One day I'm going to be Furor and make all the women wear miniskirts.' He just doesn't know when to quit."

He came up to the small apartment he shared with his brother and walked in. "Hey Al! You home?" Turning around he saw a note on the table. "Hmm… 'Went to get food…will be back later…love Alphonse.' Eh, whatever." With that he went into his bedroom and fell backwards onto the bed with his arms stretched out across it and closed his eyes, only to open them a few minutes later.

"Hello, Fullmetal." Ed sat up quickly, eyes wide open, stuttering.

"Lu –Lust?! How'd you get in? What are you doing here?"

"She was standing by the door, arms crossed, fingernails piercing the air. And smiling. "Isn't it obvious?" she answered. "The door was wide open." She walked forward and sat down next to him on the bed. "You look distressed Edward… Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Yes, I do mind! And you still haven't said why you're here."

"Well, I'm bored for one thing. Not much to do with those other jerks, besides chase after you and your brother of course. Other than that, I don't really know. You do seem like you'd be a rather friendly guy though, when you're not pissed off, so I figured I'd come see what you're up to."

"What? You expect me to believe that? This is some kind of ambush isn't it!"

"No, it's nothing like that. Just calm down. Jeez you're paranoid." She carefully put her hand on his shoulder. Ed shivered, but surprisingly let it stay there.

"How can I _not_ be? I've been running away from things for my whole life! Practically, anyway. Still, if you're not here to kill me, what do you want?"

"Oh, not much really. Just some company." He looked at her strangely, not knowing what to think or say. Then, replacing her hand with her head and sighing, she said, "Are you tired? I'm tired."

"Umm… sort of, I guess…," Ed tried to respond. All of a sudden, Lust proceeded to undo his hair and run her fingers through it. "Wha –What are you doing?" Ed stammered out, surprised.

"You know," Lust responded in a whisper, "your hair looks really nice down. You shouldn't keep it up all the time."

"I don't really understand. What are you doing?" Ed raised his voice, getting somewhat frustrated now.

Lust looked straight into his eyes and said, "You _do_ understand, Fullmetal. You know what I'm doing. You just don't want to deal with it." He stared back at her. "I know you want to, Fullmetal, and whether you want to accept it or not, _you_ know you want to too. Besides, I _am_ lust. It's only natural for you to fell lustful around me." It clicked.

"What? NO!" Ed yelled. But then more quietly he added, "I shouldn't…"

She licked her lips. "You know you can't resist. You need to relax anyway. There's nothing wrong with a little relaxation, is there?" she said slowly.

"Well, I guess…not…"

"Good then." She smiled again as she pinned him down on the bed. Then she closed her eyes and kissed him passionately, pushing his head into the bed. Ed just stared back at her for a minute, but then being caught up in everything, kissed her back with just as much passion. Then they tore each other's clothes off and tore through the bed. "Oh Fullmetal…," Lust whispered, in Ed's ear.

"No. Edward. You can call me Edward," he corrected her.

"Fine then…_Edward_."

Then a rage of kissing and love-making pursued. The two tossed and turned in the bed for an hour and a half. Ed was completely exhausted and Lust was somewhat out of breath when they were finally done. They laid down next to each other and Lust put her arm across Ed's chest and her hand on his neck. "That was pretty good, Edward, for being your first time," she said.

"Hell, that was great!" Ed sputtered back.

The arm was drawn back. "Glad to hear you enjoyed it, dear brother," replied Envy."

Ed turned over to see a pale face with green, palm tree hair, and was instantly traumatized.

"Bu –But…," Ed tried to say something.

"Lust _is_ rather sexy, as I'm sure you'd agree. But I much prefer you of course," he stated with a smirk.

"You mean… that whole time…?"

"…it was me," Envy finished for him. "It's really not that complicated, Edward. You know I can change my appearance."

"Don't call me that!" Ed yelled.

"Aww… Is someone feeling a bit deceived? Betrayed, maybe?"

"Yes! And why the Hell did you let it go so far? Change your appearance, sure, but, to change entirely? And do that?" He clapped his hands and a blade appeared on his right arm. "I should just chop you up _now_ for that! God, I feel dis_gus_ting!" His eyes were tearing up from the anger.

"You really shouldn't, Ed, I don't."

"_Never_, tell me what to do. And stop calling me by my name!" Ed was furious now.

"Would you rather something like Sweetie?" Envy replied smiling.

"No! Just _stop_ it already!" Ed screamed back. "This is just a game to you, isn't it?" He put the point of his blade to Envy's throat.

"No, Ed," Envy said, suddenly serious, "I would _never_ play that kind of a game. Not with you."

"Then why the disguise?"

"You would never let me into your bed, and I had to be someone you would."

"So you lied to me instead?"

"I had no choice!" Envy yelled out as a spot of blood appeared on his neck.

Ed slumped on the bed and clapped his hands again, making the blade disappear. Envy noticed a few tears hit the sheets. Then, remembering Al's note, he said in a calm but strict voice, "Listen, Al's going to be back soon, so just get out now."

"Fine," Envy said getting up, "but I'll be back, _Full_metal."

"Don't count on me being here!" Ed yelled out as Envy left.

Just a few minutes later, Al returned home. Ed didn't want to deal with anything else at the moment so he pretended to be sleeping.

"Hmm… must've gotten into another fight," said Al, completely oblivious to what had taken place in that room minutes earlier.

)- - - - -With Envy- - - - -(

"So Envy, where've you been? What's wrong? You look almost happy," Lust inquired when she saw him come into their hideout.

"Nothing's wrong exactly. And what's wrong with being happy? I won't answer the first question either. Besides, you should know," he replied smirking as he walked by, "you were there."

**So what did you think? Please review if you would like to tell me! I would love it if you did! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
